


Super Mario Malfoy

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-20
Updated: 2007-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro





	Super Mario Malfoy

Title: Super Mario Malfoy  
pairing: Harry/Draco  
rated: G (humour)  
gift for [](http://florahart.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://florahart.livejournal.com/)**florahart** who gave me 'video game' for a prompt.  
words: 100  
~*~

"Been up all night?"

Draco shook his head. "Got up at two."

"Oh. Making headway?"

A sad-sounding melody accompanied the image of a falling little man on the screen. Draco swore creatively before the tune concluded its descent. He spun toward Harry with puffy eyes and an air of annoyance.

"What do you _think_ , Potter?"

"Sorry. Coffee?"

"Thanks."

"I'll take the game back."

Draco clasped the controller. "No!"

"It's making you miserable!"

"I can't let it beat me, Harry."

"Sure?"

"Very. You're here now, maybe my luck will improve," he whispered, kissing Harry softly.

"Only if you keep that up."


End file.
